


And Then You Became the Moon

by JesseeNii



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Catholic, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Language, Lesbian Character, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Loneliness, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Murder, Nazis, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nuns, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possible Character Death, Priests, Protestant Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Roman Catholicism, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Soul Bond, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vampires, Violence, War, Work In Progress, Yaoi, Yuri, fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseeNii/pseuds/JesseeNii
Summary: "Why are you so eager to die?""Because it’s the only way I can go home," the vampire replied, his eyes glancing at the moon.Melancholy.As he said those words, he set his whole world on fire, but he never let a flame touch him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate OVA is owned by Kohta Hirano, all characters belong to him.  
> I only use my imagination to create fan-content of his work. 
> 
> Main pairing: Alucard/Alexander Anderson (AxAA)  
> THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, BUT PART OF THE MAIN PLOT STILL FOLLOWS THE CANON SERIES.

The silence woke him. 

 His breath, now erratic, left his cold, dead lips. Smoke formed past his face, the smell of blood reaching him. Glancing down to his chest, he realised he was bleeding.   
His heart pulsed against the blessed blade in his chest; he gasped. Pain spread through his body like waves, and he arched, his hands gripping the arm rests of his throne until the iron bent under his grip. With a shaking movement, the King stumbled from his throne and collapsed to the floor of the empty chamber. 

 His face twisted with pain, his jaw trembling as he gritted his pointy teeth; sweat soon mixed with the blood pouring from the scar on his cheek as he finally rose his head, his jade eyes glowing softly. A blurry figure stood before him, the figure of a single human man. He crouched to the King and gripped the collar of his cape, bringing him towards his face. As the King's glasses fell down to the floor, his vision blurred more, but he could see the male, his icy eyes filled with what seemed to be anger. He rammed the blade deeper into his chest, and the monster spat blood. 

  
"Am I defeated?" His voice spoke in a shaking whisper.

   
"Yes," replied the hunter, "You are defeated. There is no such thing as a never-ending nightmare. Your castle and your dominions are gone." 

As he said those words, the King noticed the empty room, not even his throne remained. A dark, empty room, echoes of his past which he destroyed. Everything was gone. 

It was his fault. 

 "Your army, your servants, your family... They're all dead." 

 

They kept staring at each other in silence; even the bleeding one didn't pant, nor did he whimper from the pain. He just kept looking at the hunter, his green eyes showing the same, distant, if not superior glow. He never changed. Even in a situation like this, he kept the same, distant eyes. As if he was different from everyone else as if he could do anything he wished; as if he would still be superior, even in death.   
The hunter gritted his teeth from rage, his hand tightening into a fist. He rammed the blade again, causing the vampire to scream and gurgle in his own blood. Yet, the other male only kept holding on his cape, violently shaking him. 

"King, you have nothing," he spat, "you are a pathetic No Life King. You have nothing. Nothing!"

The vampire blinked slowly, a strand of hair falling on his forehead. The Hunter brought him closer, almost whispering.

"Why did you let this happen?" 

"I don't know... I just knew it had to stop. Grave after grave after grave. I got tired of burying my friends." 


	2. Chapter 1

Like every night, his eyes were locked onto the moon, the soft light dancing across his tanned skin. He always held a morbid fascination for the moon that none could understand. When asked what he was staring at, he simply replied: "home".   
When not on missions, he spent his time awake glancing at what he referred to as "home", melancholy dancing in his pupils. Not a word was ever spoken, as he dared not disrupt the peaceful, fragile silence. The cold breeze would strike against his skin, dancing in his hair or blowing off his hat, but he never stood to grab it. No, he just stayed still, sitting on the mansion's roof, as if his life would end if he dared move an inch. Sometimes, when he felt like it, he would reach out his hands, lying on his back, holding the moon between his gloved palms. Eyes closed, hands reaching for the stars, he would lose himself in memories, in comfort, in melancholy. 

 _Home_. 

A package of blood sitting on his lap, he kept looking up, his round glasses shining under the pale light. The sky was cloudy tonight, the stars seemingly hiding from him. He squinted his eyes, trying to find a single star, just one, but to no avail. He felt lonely when the stars were hiding as if they were running away from him. Darkness surrounded him, as none of his brothers or sisters would illuminate the skies for him, leaving his soul alone in the cold. Perhaps, they were afraid of him. 

« _I don't blame them. I am afraid of myself, too_ ,» he thought to himself, relaxing his eyes. 

 

The warm pouch of crimson sent sudden shivers down his spine as he took a hold of it between his cold fingers; sometimes, he forgot blood was so warm. Quietly, he bit into it, his shoulders dropping as he tasted _death_ dancing across his tongue. And to say this was once coming from a _living person_. He'd gone used to it by now; during his debut as a creature of the night, he couldn't stop the hunger, the _pain_. His stomach would rip, his eyes watered and his voice cracked as he begged to be fed, as he begged to be _free_. He felt remorse back then. 

Not anymore. 

Or so he thought. 

The wind blew, letting the leaves dance around his figure, taking his grey hat which fell beside him, revealing his sandy-blond hair, cut short, sculpting his manly traits and his squared jaw. He listened to the melody of nature at night, wind, distant howls of lost wolves or the squeaks of bats. But soon enough, his ears began to buzz, engulfing each noise with ease. Gradually, silence fell; the wind stopped whistling, the wolves stopped crying and the bats stopped screeching. Quiet. Even his own breathing had stopped. The only thing he could see now was the full, white moon. _Home_. 

 

"Master." 

The feminine voice broke the silence, and he blinked, his head rising softly. But he never turned around. 

"Master!" She called, louder, this time. 

The male silently sighed, pulling the package away from his now blood-smeared mouth. "Wha' is it?" 

"Sir Enrico is calling you."

"Wha' for?" 

"I don't know, he didn't tell me." 

The blond male sighed louder this time and closed his eyes. "A'ight." 

 

His hat ended on his head again, his long silhouette standing up, finally, after so long sitting down onto the roof. But he didn't turn around yet, his green eyes still lost within his contemplation. The petite girl behind him squinted her dark eyes, her black hair fleeting softly in the wind. She never truly understood her master. He was always so distant, so... absent. A walking corpse. Which is what he was in the proper sense of the term. Even though his body was present, his mind never was. He was always staring emptily at the skies, or at darkness itself like he was seeking answers to questions he didn't even know himself. Or was he simply lost in his disillusions of grandeur? 

  
She'd never know. 

Seeing her master was getting lost again, she asked, "Don't you feel lonely living in your own little world?"

"Daen't ye feel powerless livin' in other people's world?" His voice was cold, and he simply turned his head around, his green eyes going dark. The female shivered and looked away as he walked towards her.   
"Do nae follow me, Police Girl."

"My name is Yumiko Takagi-"

"Shut it. Ye are a Police Girl, so 'Police Girl' will do jus' fine." 

Yumiko sighed and simply nodded, avoiding her master's glare. "Understood, Master."

 

As the male disappeared from the roof, Yumiko decided to stay, turning her body so she could face the dark skies. Arms dangling at her sides, she tried to empty her mind, freeing it from questions, from the words, the music, not even letting the wind reach her. As she stared at the white celestial body, glowing through the darkness, she found herself feeling alone. Just like everyone had abandoned her. And so she stood, silent; even if she parted her lips, not a sound came out. Her brows furrowed. 

« _Master, what is it that you are seeking? What are you waiting for?_ »

 

 

 

*********

 

 

 

The Italian slouched against his desk slightly, his hands crossed together as he seemed to be lost in thought. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing two soft, glowing, amethyst gems; the same colour as the coat dangling over his shoulders. He sighed and gestured for his butler to come closer.  
The Frenchman walked to his master, bowing slightly while the Italian gestured for him to take out a cigar and a lighter. The butler, still silent, did as he was told, his large hands reaching for a drawer on the side of the large, dark oak desk of the Master's office. He took out one cherry flavoured cigar, cutting the tip precisely with a small guillotine made for this one purpose. Sir Enrico simply took it, sliding it between his thin lips. He leant forward as the butler lighted up his cig. 

" _Grazie_ , Bernadotte." 

"Of course, Sir." Pip Bernadotte smiled lightly at Enrico, his French accent still ever so strong in his voice. He straightened himself, his long reddish brown braid falling over his shoulder. 

Inhale, exhale; thick smoke filled the air -and his lungs- as he waited, taking in the light hint of cherry in his mouth. He never smoked anything besides expensive cigars, a thing that his butler would never cease to chuckle at. He had expensive tastes, after all, for being the Queen's lapdog. Finally, as he looked up, he saw his vampire servant making his way to the desk, stopping about a meter or two away. 

"Ah, Anderson... I wondered when you'd come. You took longer than I expected." 

"Apologies." 

Enrico chuckled lightly, straightening his back as he put his elbows on his desk, a few white strands of hair tickling his pale forehead. When comparing Anderson to Enrico, we'd be more inclined to think that the Italian was a vampire, since he was so pale, while his servant was tanned. It was the complete contrary. 

"Wha' do ye want from me? Police Girl sai' ye requested m' presence." 

The Master sighed. "Well, I have a mission for you." 

  
At these words, Alexander could not help but furrow his brows out of curiosity. It'd been a while since he got out, the last time being when he turned Yumiko into a Draculina. That one peculiar night... He remembered how thirsty the moon and the fierce odour of death made him. His guts stirred from anticipation, hunger coming back to haunt his stomach even if he had already eaten. His mind was already fantasising about a feast, about crumbling bodies crawling to his feet. An exquisite shiver ran on his skin and he simply grinned at his Master. 

"Oh?" 

" _Si_ ," the purple eyed man chewed down on his half-smoked cigar, breathing out the smoke calmly. "There was an attack in Badrick, in an abandoned mansion. Apparently, the freak is still there, and the place is full of ghouls." 

The blond vampire began to chuckle, his long hat casting shadows upon his face. "Give m' the order then, my Master, Enrico Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Give m' the order." 

Amused by such enthusiasm, the Hellsing leader smirked, crushing his cigar in his ashtray made of glass. "Slaughter the freak, kill the ghouls, make sure all the garbage is thrown away, Alexander Anderson."

The vampire laughed. _Glee_.  
One long, distorted arm reached for his grey hat, taking it off. Bowing his large body, a twisted smile curved the corner of his lips, shadows dancing across his features. His eyes glowed a bright light, all the while he pressed the hat against his chest, close to his heart. He was nothing more than a weapon, a professional killer of his _own_ kind; and he would forever remain such. He would forever remain Nosferatu Anderson, Hellsing's pet vampire.  
"Yes, my Master." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Silence. 

And then, gunshots. 

They never stopped, lighting up the windows of the old, abandoned mansion. He fired again and again, the muscles on his face moving with ease into that seemingly always present grin he wore. He spun around nicely, firing each crumbling zombie dead in the face. He absolutely loved his so-called _job_. The sight of blood, even when infected like this, never ceased to bring him satisfaction.   
Shooting with his Casull, he kept his carnage going until his magazine ran out. He took out another one, putting it into his gun with no efforts. 

"Police Girl!" 

His strong voice reached the black haired woman sitting on the porch, arms crossed, gun on her knees. Only then, she judged she could stand up, forcing her way inside by breaking the door. She rolled to her side gracefully, kneeling, hands firm on her rifle. Her fingers traced the surface, running across the words ' _Hellsing; Anti-Midians 13.7 mm_ ' engraved into it, close to the chamber. She gulped loudly, cold sweat running down her temples as she shakily aimed for the zombies, closing an eye to get more precision. 

"They're not humans. They're puppets. They might as well be pumpkins." Mumbling to herself, she put her finger on the trigger. "They're just puppets. Aim... Fire. One shot and it's over."

She shot. The noise made her ears ring for a split second, but it quickly vanished; as a vampire, it couldn't damage her hearing. The ghouls stumbled to her feet, turning into piles of dust as she kept shooting them with her semi-automatic rifle, barely getting any backfire; the joy of being a Midian. Her aim wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best either. She wasn't used to such large rifles, missing the head or the heart of her enemy. Cursing under her breath, she relied onto her Master to finish those she missed, moving on the next ones. Yumiko ran and ran, turning a corner, cold sweat still sending shivers down her spine. But she had to keep it together.   
They were not humans.   
They were puppets.   
And so she had to kill them. 

The more she killed, the less it bothered her, she even felt herself _enjoying_ it. Her pupils dilated, her eyes turning to a vibrant red. 

 

"Police Girl," Alexander started, holding out his gun towards the face of his enemies wriggling in his path. "When ye aim, maek' sure tae put a hole through the heart or the head. These people didnae become ghouls because they wanted tae. There's no way tae change people who've become like tis' back tae the way they were before. We shoot them dead quickly for their own good."

As he spoke, he slowly walked towards the Police Girl, killing what she had left behind. The sound of her rifle firing over and over again only made him smile more, biting his bottom lip. They would be done in a short while if it kept going like this, which was great. As much as he enjoyed disposing of the world's trash, it would be boring if it lasted too long, wouldn't it?   
He stopped when his servant did such as she reached for her back pocket to take out a new magazine for her rifle. Her face suddenly lit up to reveal a murderous expression, an insane smirk on her pink, kissable lips.   
"Sir... Yes Sir, my Master!"

He whistled in amusement, watching her with almost a proud smile as she ran hastily, shooting blindly, but killing perfectly at each shot. Yumiko couldn't help but chuckle, the scent of blood arousing her, suddenly making her thirsty. These zombies were nothing but a child's meal to her, she thought, sliding on the wooden floor as she kept her killing spree going. Her eyes twitched, her hands shook and her heart began to pound hard, fast, while she crushed her victims beneath her feet. What was happening to her? Was this what it felt like to be a Midian? A Draculina? Was this what her master was experiencing whenever he killed someone? Adrenaline flew through her, giving her enough strength to crush the skull of a ghoul in her bare hands until it exploded, the blood coating her face perfectly like a cloth; bloodlust blinded her, hunger tore her stomach apart. 

She was _dying_ to be fed. 

She wanted to eat. 

 _Now_.

"Heh, looks like she's gettin' the hang o' bein' a Midian," Alexander thought to himself, snickering. 

Yumiko began to tremble, staring at her blood-coated hands. If she drank, here and now, there would be no going back, ever. She wouldn't be able to deny anything anymore. She would be forced to accept this reality even more than she did already. Her stomach rumbled; she was so hungry...   
Finally, her lips parted, sticking her tongue out to her hand. Slowly, steadily, surely... 

 

Her eyes widened. 

She gasped at the sudden, cold and violent pain through her chest. Her body was wracked with pain when a dozen more blades struck her. 

Anderson widened his eyes, watching her fall limp against the wooden floor. Getting closer, he gritted his teeth; "Holy bayonets?" 

A weak golden light surrounded him, making him look up only to realise pages of the Bible were floating, before getting pinned to the walls until they covered the whole area. He hissed. "And now a spiritual barrier?!"

When he realised what this meant, he could barely control the quivers of his body. _He_ was here. _He_ came for them.   
Oh, how impatient, how thrilled he was!   
The sweet Paladin decided to bless him with a visit! 

  
_What a joyful evening..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 08/12/2017 EDIT. TOOK A WHOLE CHUNK OF TEXT AWAY AS IT DIDN'T FIT. IT WILL BE PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER INSTEAD.  
> Oh damn, Anderson's accent is such a pain in the ass to write, I forgot about that XD  
> This chapter doesn't have much happening in it because I wanted to kinda define the Alternate Universe I made for it? Don't worry, characters generally don't change names. It's only for Enrico and Integra because I thought the "Maxwell Organisation" sounded EXTREMELY bad, lol.  
> I'm sorry if the writing is a bit shitty and repetitive, I'll get better soon. I haven't written in MONTHS, so give me at least another chapter to get back on track. :3 
> 
> So for those who didn't understand so far;  
> We have Enrico Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organisation and master of Nosferatu Alexander Anderson.  
> Pip Bernadotte, playing the role of Walter as the butler of the estate.  
> Yumiko Takagi, playing the role of the Police Girl/Seras as Anderson's servant.  
> And then well, we have Anderson as the No Life King instead of Alucard,  
> and Alucard as the priest from Iscariot. 
> 
> This AU is called "Swapsing" and it took me months to chose my things perfectly, hah. It's hard, but I can manage XD Hope you like it!


End file.
